Home security is a necessary part of modern society. Locks, burglar alarms and the like are designed to keep out intruders who might steal contents of a home or harm its occupants. Whether home or away, a home security system provides comfort to home owners who know that the system will likely warn them and/or authorities of the presence of an intruder.
Unfortunately, modern day home security systems are generally expensive, and difficult to install. For example, windows must be taped and doors must be configured such that they provide notice to the home security system when they are opened. Further, these systems include many mechanical parts, including detectors that are susceptible to failure and wear. Motion detectors and other devices can provide auditory warnings to a dwelling's occupants. However, unless they are connected to a more expensive monitoring system, they do not provide warnings to home owners or authorities. The expense, in particular, can place home security systems beyond the reach of many home owners. Consequently, a more affordable home security system is required.